


If Only She Had Known

by InkStaticKJ



Series: Gotham / DC comics Fanfictions [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Jerome just wants to be loved, Love Triangle, Multi, god this si so long im sorry, manipulative Jeremiah, pretty angsty, reader's relationship is a lie, this was torture to write tbh, valeska twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStaticKJ/pseuds/InkStaticKJ
Summary: (Y/N) Is shocked to find out that her fiance, Jeremiah, has his psychotic twin locked inside their home. A fateful encounter with said twin brings up old childhood feelings- and new revelations.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska & Reader, Jeremiah Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska & Reader, Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Series: Gotham / DC comics Fanfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	If Only She Had Known

**Author's Note:**

> This was so long and difficult to write. I'm sorry if the quality goes down towards the end but I really lost steam. I might rewrite someday if it's bad. :/

It was officially over.

(Y/N) had known from the moment she caught Jerome on the security screens that this was never going to end well. She didn't know how or why Jerome was in the bunker- the bunker made specifically to keep him out- but she couldn't deny that he was, in fact, sitting in the same building as her once again. She hated the conflicted emotions that brought up within her. 

"I can explain, my dear," Jeremiah muttered, standing next to his minibar.

"Did you have something to do with this?" (Y/N) held back a whimper. "Or did he finally find us?"

"A bit of both, actually." Jeremiah pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, moving to pour another glass of something. Didn't that bottle have more alcohol before? "Ecco lured him to her and brought him in."

"Why?"

"Because he can't be contained by the police."

"Jeremiah-" (Y/N) let out a heavy sigh. This can't be happening. After everything Jeremiah has gone through, why would want his monster of a brother to stay so near him? (Y/N) felt her heartache, remembering a time when the two wouldn't mind the more extroverted twin tagging along. 

(Y/N) had grown up in the circus too, and had been so close to the Valeska twins. the three of them were inseparable as children. That is until Jeremiah finally began to come clean about the things Jerome would do when she wasn't around. She remembered holding onto him and crying, wishing she could stop the pain inflicted upon him by the boy she thought was a good friend. 

If only she had known. . .

"Jeremiah, we can't keep a dangerous lunatic here. Especially not that one."

"I understand you're worried, my dear, but I have this completely under control." Jeremiah lifted the glass to his lips, swallowing the contents quickly. "I have been planning this, you know." 

"You have?!" (Y/N) threw her hands up. Jeremiah quickly snapped to attention, pure panic on his face. Had he seriously forgotten to tell her something as important as this? How long had he been planning to lock his twisted twin up here? Forever? 

Jeremiah opened his mouth to speak, but (Y/N) held her hand up to quiet him.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed." She turned and stormed out of the room. No, it definitely wasn't a good idea to go to bed angry with him, but she just couldn't take talking about this anymore tonight. She made her way through a few twisting passageways, but she was so caught up in her own thoughts and emotions she hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going. She only snapped out of it when she hit a dead end.

"Are you kidding me?!" She yelled, out of frustration and just a touch of stress. "I am not lost in my own damn house!" She slapped the wall hard, hissing as it stung. She cradled her poor hand to her chest, leaning against the wall and sliding to a sitting position. (Y/N) tried her best to decipher what turns she had taken on her little journey, and it didn't take her long to figure out where she most likely was. Finding her way to the bedroom wouldn't be too difficult, but she didn't feel like moving just yet.

She leaned her head back against the wall, letting loose a shuddering sigh. Everything had been going so nicely when Jerome died. But then he came back, and for the second time in their lives, he had forced herself and Jeremiah into fear and discomfort. (Y/N) glanced down to her hand, setting her gaze on the elegant ring on her finger. When Jerome had been killed on live TV, (Y/N) and Jeremiah finally thought they were safe. After all, how could a dead man be a threat? Well, he wasn't dead for long. 

The worst part of losing and regaining Jerome wasn't the loss of hope for the second time, it was the emotional rollercoaster it set (Y/N) on. Yes, Jerome was a raging psychopath, and she was very glad when he was gone, but still had such fond memories of him as a child, back when he was- or seemed- so innocent and fun. She had always been just a little closer to Jerome than she had been with Jeremiah. 

Jerome was laughter and excitement. There was never a dull moment with him. Always on the move, looking for the best ways to make the most out of any situation. Meanwhile, Jeremiah was the opposite. He was peace and serenity. Jeremiah had always been more quiet and reserved, but still comforting, still pleasant. Both boys were always going out of their way to make (Y/N) happy. Looking back on it now, it was so obvious they had both been crushing just a bit. But Jeremiah was shyer, while Jerome was brasher. (Y/N) loved them both, but she was too young and naive to understand anything more than a deep friendship. If things had continued to stay the same as they grew, (Y/N) would most likely have ended up engaged to Jerome. 

But Jerome wasn't as sweet as he used to be.

Besides, being with Jeremiah- despite literally living under a rock now- wasn't anything to complain about. Jeremiah was caring and compassionate, just like when they were children. He was gentle and loving, though a bit too focused on his work. Which apparently was not keeping Jerome away from them. Instead, it was bringing him to them. 

How long has this been the plan? Was this bunker meant to be a trap the whole time? Did Jeremiah suddenly change his mind? He probably did, when Jerome broke out of Arkham the first time. Now he was here, in their shared home, and he was hellbent on getting to Jeremiah. Did he even know she was here? (Y/N) shook the thoughts from her head and stood. It was time to get some rest.

After some wandering (she didn't get lost this time), (Y/N) made it to the bedroom. Of course, Jeremiah wasn't there. He was probably still working on his plans for his brother. With a sigh, (Y/N) flopped onto the bed, too tired to bother changing her clothes. Besides, she wasn't wearing anything too uncomfortable, just sweats and a T-shirt. She never left the house anyway.

(Y/N) crawled under the covers and rolled to her side. She shut her eyes and willed her mind to silence itself, but it didn't last long. She kept having vivid memories of her childhood with the twins. If she had only known Jerome would turn out this way. What would she have done differently? Take Jeremiah away faster? Try to stop him from going down this path? If she had known he was so vicious and cruel, would she have been able to stop his torment, or would he have hurt her too?

Twenty minutes later, and still, no rest, (Y/N) got sick of tossing and turning and decided it was useless. She sat up and moved her legs onto the cold floor, sighing and preparing to get up when the dark bedroom suddenly lit up red. an alarm started to wail loudly, and (Y/N) felt her blood freeze over. Jerome was out.

Jerome. Was. Out.

Without much thought, she stood and raced out of the room, twisting and turning down the hallways, left, right, right, right, left. She made a mental log of how many turns she made, and many more to go, envisioning the map she had (forcibly) studied so many times. It was going to take some time to get to the exit, and she wanted desperately to find Jeremiah, but she knew he would want her to leave. And besides, she didn't want to risk coming face to face with Jerome.

oh, if only luck was on her side.

Sure enough, she turned to her left and almost ran smack dab into the very man she was praying not to find. (Y.N) felt a shiver trail down her spine as she watched a grin creep across the scarred face of her lover's twin, and her long lost friend. 

"(Y/N), what a pleasant surprise." The grin on his face was just as audible as it was visible, and (Y/N) felt herself begin to tear up. She hadn't seen him since she ran off with Jeremiah, to St. Ignatius, so very long ago.

"Jerome." Her voice was short and surprisingly stable, as she took a step away from the murderer before her. "I wish I could say the same."

"Aw, don't be that way, doll!" Jerome pouted. "You know I've missed you."

(Y/N) hated the way she wanted to tell him she missed him too.

"I should've known you would have run off with 'Miah. You two always did get along so well." He glanced down to her hand, lifting his head in surprise. "Married?"

"Engaged." She quietly corrected, not looking away for a second. She didn't trust him. He was unpredictable.

He whistled and held his hand out. "Can I see?" (Y/N) wasn't sure why she complied, but she did, letting him taker her hand and examine the ring. "Oh, that's a nice one. But I must admit, I'm quite jealous. I wanted to be the one to put a ring on your finger."

"What do you want Jerome?" 

"Well, first I'd like to catch up with you," He said, leaning his head back and waving his arm like he was listing off tedious tasks. "Then I'd like to visit my dear old brother."

"What are you planning to do to Jeremiah?" (Y/N) spat. "Haven't you tortured him enough in this lifetime?" At this, Jerome chuckled, which turned into full-on cackling.

"You really are so precious, you know that?" He wiped a tear away, smiling and shaking his head at her. "I think it's high time I got revenge for all the torment he put me through."

"What are you talking about, Jerome? Weren't you the one who tried to hurt him?"

"Actually, (Y/n)," His smile fell, and he looked more intimidating than (Y/N) could have imagined he would be. "I never did a thing to him."

Her expression must have accurately reflected just how confused she was because Jerome sighed and looked at her with. . . pity?

"You really think my brother is some perfect little angel?" He took a step forward, and she took one back. "Do you really think I was that violent as a child? Really, (Y/N)? You knew me back then." 

"Did I really know you? Or were you faking it around me? Around everyone?"

Jerome sighed more angrily now, turning away and rubbing his face in frustration. "Jeremiah was the one faking it! He lied to everyone! He lied to you!"

"How can you say that, Jerome?!" 

"Because it's the truth!" They both had raised their voices to screams and now the silence was almost painful. It lasted for what felt like hours before finally, Jerome spoke again.

"I can prove it to you, (Y/N). Let me talk to him. I can get him to confess." He was almost scarier when he was being serious.

"What? You want me to lead you right to him?" (Y/N) laughed. "This is all some elaborate ploy to get me to reveal Jeremiah to you. Well, I'm not falling for it." She expected this to anger Jerome, but instead, he went back right to giving that creepy grin.

"Don't play like that, doll. You still trust me, I can see it in your eyes." Jerome leaned forward, giving that psychotic little smile. "You still love me just as much as you did when we were kids."

(Y/N) was silent. She knew deep down that he was right. She did love him when they were children, and she loved him right now. He very well may be the same boy she had known back then, despite all that he's done. But if that were true, what did it say about Jeremiah? THere's no way in hell he had actually lied about something as horrifying as his own brother trying to murder him. Yet it had come as a total shock when he told her. Still, she couldn't let Jerome hurt him. She loved him too, and besides, they were meant to be getting married about this time (Jerome's return had once again put those plans to rest). What right did Jerome have to walk back into her life and demand she turn her back on her fiance? And yet. . .

"Okay, I'll bite. You have one chance to make me believe you're telling the truth, but you have to promise not to hurt Jeremiah right now. I know that's your whole plan right now, but I need to know the truth. Ok?" 

Jerome tilted his head in thought, letting out an overdramatic 'hmmm' as he contemplated (Y/N)'s offer. "I suppose I could put off my plans for him for just a little longer. If it means I can finally win you back."

Jerome followed her through the labyrinth as they made their way to the exit, hoping to bump into Jeremiah on the way. Sure enough, she turned a corner and saw him there, right before the exit. He looked frantic, probably worrying to death over where (Y/N) was, which made her feel guilty for bringing Jerome right to him. Before she could try and change her mind, Jerome pulled her back behind the corner out of sight. 

"Stay here and listen, doll." He whispered, moving around the corner to meet his twin. Fro behind Jerome came two other men, whom she recognized as Crane and Tetch. Jerome sent them off to hunt down two policemen who were apparently here too and began to taunt Jeremiah.

"You're insane." Jeremiah spat softly, and Jerome didn't argue. "And I tried telling mom but she didn't want to listen to me. You blame me for everything that's gone wrong in your life, but the truth is, Jerome, you were born bad."

"Born bad, huh?" Jerome's voice was low. He was evidently getting more upset. "So that's why you made her think that I tried to kill ya right?" 

"Yeah, we both-"

"What was it again?" Jerome cut his brother off. "What was it? I put a blade to your throat? no, no, no. I tried to light you on fire?-"

"We both know you wanted to!" Jeremiah snapped.

(Y/N) slapped a hand across her mouth, trying to cover up the gasp that wanted to flee her throat. This wasn't good enough. She needed to do more than hear it. She needed to see it. Crouching down to the floor, where Jeremiah wouldn't be able to see her past Jerome, she peeked out from around the corner, trying to read Jeremiah's expression. There was a lot to see there. He was angry and frightened like he was backed into a corner. It was then she realized this was true.

"yeah, that was a funny story wasn't it?" Jerome huffed. Jeremiah shifted uncomfortably. Fear was winning over anger.

"Okay, maybe it didn't happen exactly like that, but I didn't have a choice, and I was right. You killed our mother."

"She did deserve it though." Jerome began to grin again. "After that whore hid you away, she gave up on me. Poisoned by your stories. You turned everyone I loved against me. You turned (Y/N) against me!" 

"That's enough." (Y/N) called out, getting up and stepping out from behind the corner. "I've heard enough."

Both boys turned in surprise; Jerome evidently was so caught up in his own issues he forgot she was there. Jeremiah's face was more in horror than shock. So Jerome hadn't been lying. Jeremiah really did lie about him. But for what?

"How long have you been here, (Y/N)?" Jeremiah asked shakily. She shook her head.

"Jerome told me what you did. I didn't want to believe him." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why did you do it, Jeremiah?"

"I," The man stuttered, wringing his hands. "I knew he was trouble, even before he-"

"Don't give me that excuse. why do you really do it?"

"I couldn't let him have you." Jeremiah caved. Jerome was practically bristling. "I knew you liked him better than you liked me. I couldn't let him win."

"You had to take her from me just like you took everything else, huh bro?" Jerome growled, turning back towards his twin. "You were always the 'better half' of the two of us. You couldn't let me be better or equal to you in any way."

"You're both ridiculous." (Y/N)'s voice was shaky with tears. "Do you hear yourselves? Have you put even the slightest thought into what you have done? I am not a prize to be fought over!" 

Both boys looked down in shame, but Jeremiah tried to reach out. "I'm sorry, (Y/N). Surely you understand-"

"Don't." She wiped her face. "I'm leaving. Don't either of you follow me. Please."

She stormed past them, out of the exit and into the dark night. She didn't know where she was going to go, only that she wanted to be alone. Jerome was never the murderous psychopath Jeremiah made him out to be- that is until his entire life was ripped from him. And it was all taken from him by Jeremiah. That manipulative little-

(Y/N) took a deep breath, which turned into heavy breathing as she walked briskly into the dark woods. She thought about waiting for the police officers at their car, but she didn't want Jerome or Jeremiah to find her. She ended up walking into the woods and finding a sturdy tree trunk to lean against as she cried.

Oh, if only she had known.


End file.
